sbkfandomcom-20200213-history
Slash Kamei
"I'm the Winner!" — Win quote in Snowboard Kids 2 Slash Kamei (スラッシュ=カメイ - SURASSHU KAMEI) is the main central character in the series, appearing in every installment to date. Slash is given the most balanced stats of all the characters. In the original series, Slash is voiced by Lani Minella in the English versions and Chiaki Morita in the original Japanese versions. In SBK: Snowboard Kids, his Japanese voice actor is Yūko Satō. Slash has been known to be a source of trouble for the townsfolk. He's extremely competitive, leading to him being constantly at odds with people like Linda. Slash also enjoys any ride with a lot of speed (such as minibikes in warmer climates), and considers himself to be the best snowboarder in town. His troublemaking is only doubled when teamed up with his best friend Jam. Background Snowboard Kids In the original game, Slash becomes involved in the Maltinie Cup following an argument that his sworn rival Linda Maltinie had initially started. In order to prove he was faster then Linda, he joined the competition, stating that he would "break Linda's nose doing it." However, as shown in the intro to Plus, it is shown that he was not successful in defeating his rival. Slash is introduced as a balanced character in the series, with two stars in each category. Snowboard Kids Plus In Plus, it's revealed that Linda was the victor of the tournament that took place in the previous game, and neither Slash or Jam are happy about it. When Nicole sends out the invitations to the new competition, Slash jumps at what he sees as a second chance to redeem himself and defeat Linda. In his ending, he gets his chance to gloat and show off (in front of a devastated Linda, no less), but when he gets home and asks his mother if they can go shopping so he can buy some things with his newly earned prize money, his mother balks at the idea and instead demands that the money be kept safe somewhere until he's older, putting a damper on his celebration. Snowboard Kids 2 Slash remains largely the same in the previous two games, still causing trouble in Snow Town and hanging out with Jam. He is often recognized as the group's leader, though often ends up on the receiving end of Linda's wrath when he goes too far. He is often targeted for dangerous pranks by Damien, although these often fail without Slash even realizing what had happened. SBK: Snowboard Kids In the 2005 series reboot, Slash Kamei is given an entire overall alteration, and an added interest in sports, with skateboarding being his favorite sport. He still retains his classic counterpart's playful personality, playing tricks and being called a "brat" at times. To demonstrate his skateboarding skills, he had entered a snowboarding tournament. Here, using his athletic techniques, reaches the finals with ease, only to lose to his old rival's brother- Brad Maltinie. Determined to keep his will, he entered the next tournament Brad had challenged, hoping to get revenge. * Trick Type * Shot (7/10) - Lightning Bolt * Tricks: * X Button: Nose * A Button: Indy * B Button: Seatbelt * Y Button: Method * 1/2 Bar Touch Special: Switch Japan 360 * Full Bar Touch Special: 720 Board Flip Trivia * Slash's most recurring trait, besides his huge spiked hair, is the facepaint shown on his cheeks. In the first game, he had blue and red stripes going horizontally across his cheeks, while in the second game he had red, blue and yellow stripes. The 2005 reboot version of Slash forgoes these entirely, instead wearing a bandaid on his left cheek. * In Snowboard Kids 2, Slash does not wear his facepaint when wearing his Halloween and Space outfits, and is shown to remove it while he sleeps. * Slash is the only character whose parent makes a physical appearance in the series, with his mother appearaing in the cutscenes of Snowboard Kids Plus. Gallery Slash Kamei.jpg|Snowboard Kids 2 - Winter Costume Slash Kamei (2).jpg|Snowboard Kids 2 - Summer Outfit Slash Kamei (3).jpg|Snowboard Kids 2 - Halloween Costume Slash Kamei (4).jpg|Snowboard Kids 2 - Space Outfit DS_SBK-SnowboardKids_01.png|Slash's Grade A Ending in SBK: Snowboard Kids category:Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by Lani Minella Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evolved Characters in SBK: Snowboard Kids